


Большие семьи

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано на Free Santa 2019.





	Большие семьи

В ботинке неожиданно стало холодно и мокро.

Андерс с ненавистью посмотрел на склизкую лужу, в которую наступил, и вытащил ногу. Густые леса, вязкие, подмороженные болота, темные тучи, предвещающие буран, — нет, он совсем не скучал по Ферелдену.

Амелл, определенно, мог подождать их где-нибудь на севере. Говорят, в Тевинтере прямо вдоль дорог растет виноград, и солнце светит почти круглый год. А в Антиве были прекрасные вина, по крайней мере, в тех тавернах, куда их водила Изабела. Хотя Амелл всегда был довольно аскетичен. И формально его в Ферелдене не было.

Впрочем, формально Андерса вообще не было в живых. Лелиана могла бы это подтвердить. И если Андерс не хотел умереть по-настоящему, то ему просто необходимо было встретиться добраться до одного из островов у Амарантайна и получить какие-то жутко важные сведения о древних богах. Амелл ему почему-то доверял. Даже странно.

Андерс задумчиво посмотрел на ветки деревьев. Кажется, там мелькало несколько воронов. Один такой недавно разбил окно в их доме и чуть не выколол ему глаз, когда отдавал записку.

Андерс вздохнул и убрал намокшие пряди волос с лица. Все беды от рыжих. Гаррет бы подтвердил.

Гаррет ничего подтверждать не стал, только посмотрел на него, потом на карту и махнул рукой. Обычно это означало, что Андрес выглядит, как замерзшая дохлая крыса, и пора сделать привал.

А вот Гаррет и с инеем на бороде оставался привлекательным.

Когда они оказались у деревенских ворот, Андерс сначала обрадовался — наконец-то не пещера — а затем развернулся и быстро зашагал обратно, к самому замечательному в мире лесу. И наверняка бы дошел, если на половине пути у него окончательно не развалился сапог. Гаррет продолжал стоять на месте и лишь развел руками.

Наверняка он подстроил это специально.

Андерс пошевелил пальцами на ноге и посмотрел на сгущающиеся тучи. Однажды он целую ночь бежал по лесу босиком. Но тогда ему было пятнадцать, да и стояли теплые дни.

Он перехватил посох поудобнее и зашагал к воротам.

Деревня мало изменилась с тех пор, как Андерс в последний раз тут бывал. Некоторых домов больше не было, но зато появились новые, каменные, и людей как будто бы стало больше. Зато колодец, у которого его схватили, стоял на прежнем месте. Андерс подошел к нему и наклонился. Вроде бы неглубоко, может, и стоило тогда прыгнуть. Было бы забавно посмотреть, как храмовники, громыхая свои железом, ползут вниз, чтобы его достать.

— Эй, вы кто такие?!

Андерс отвлекся от созерцания мутной воды и поднял голову. Трое мужиков подошли почти вплотную и недобро смотрели на них. У одного за поясом был нож. Андерс как можно доброжелательнее улыбнулся. Ирвинг всегда говорил, что для мага важно произвести хорошее впечатление. С тех пор ситуация не особо изменилась. В некотором роде даже стала хуже: остатки храмовников либо сидели в богадельне Каллена, либо рыскали по злачным местам в поисках лириума, а маги ходили, где им вздумается. Например, заглядывали в колодцы к честным людям.

Андерса, впрочем, все вполне устраивало. Деревенских мужиков, судя по всему, не очень. Надо было попросить у ворона грамоту от церкви. Ну, или Гаррет мог бы стащить пару инквизиторских штандартов, пока торчал в Скайхолде.

— Нам всего лишь нужен ночлег, — Гаррет примирительно поднял руки, показывая всем, что у него не только посох за спиной болтается, но и спрятан за пазухой кинжал.

В прошлый раз, когда Гаррет вел переговоры, на них спустили стаю собак. А несколько лет назад его дипломатические навыки чуть не привели к масштабной войне с кунари.

Мужиков вокруг стало больше. Андерс осторожно сделал пару шагов к воротам. Можно было бы с легкостью оглушить всех, но тогда уже через несколько дней по округе будут ходить слухи, что маги напали на деревню, превратили людей в свиней и обескровили младенцев.

Быть свободным магом оказалось ничуть не проще, чем сидеть в Круге взаперти.

— Что вы делаете?!

Сквозь толпу пробиралась невысокая рыжая девушка, и, как ни странно, ее пропускали. А через пару мгновений, она уже гневно растолковывала собравшимся законы гостеприимства и напоминала о речи Верховной жрицы, где та говорила о необходимости жить в мире. Люди качали головами, но постепенно расходились. Пока вокруг не осталось никого кроме них с Гарретом.

Девушка словно опомнилась и взмахнула рукой.

— Ой, извините, что так получилось! Пойдемте со мной, сейчас как раз ужин будет.

Наверно, стоило извиниться и уйти. Но пальцы на ноге уже заледенели, да и в животе урчало. Поэтому он пожал плечами и пошел за девушкой.

Зря.

Он помогал укладывать эти камни. То есть, наверно, больше мешал — разбрасывал известь, лепил из глины фигурки — какой из пятилетнего помощник? А теперь в его, в этом доме жил кто-то… другой?

Андерс внимательно посмотрел на девушку. Она, неверно истолковав его взгляд, протянула руку:

— Простите, я же так и не представилась. Улла, староста этой деревни.

— Андерс, — кивнул он, отворачиваясь.

— Гаррет Хоук. — Гаррет выступил вперед и пожал руку в ответ, попутно пихнув Андерса локтем в бок. — Можно просто Хоук. Тяжело, наверно, вам приходится.

Он указал на деревню.

Улла рассмеялась и толкнула дверь в дом.

— Нет, так-то у нас люди добрые. Просто в последнее время всякое странное творится. — Улла поежилась, но потом бодро встряхнула головой, сняла подбитый мехом плащ и подбежала к печи.

— Отлично, пирог готов. Олан, сбегай в погреб за элем, у нас гости!

От запаха румяного пирога, выставленного на стол, у Андерса свело желудок. Мать часто готовила такой, с кроликом, и Андерс в нетерпении возился у печи, дожидаясь, когда можно будет утащить первый кусок. Или это был тот усмиренный повар из Кинлоха, а про мать Андерс придумал? Он покачал головой — какая разница — вытянул ноги к теплу и прикрыл глаза. Неожиданно он почувствовал какое-то движение рядом. Мальчик лет десяти осторожно присел на скамейку сбоку и теперь разглядывал посох, аккуратно его поворачивая. Андерс хмыкнул, и по его пальцам пробежал огонек. Мальчишка тут же оказался в другом углу комнаты и теперь с любопытством поглядывал на него. Андерс пустил огонек в обратном направлении и развернулся к столу. Как раз вовремя — Гарретт допивал первую кружку эля и в красках расписывал, как они остались без лошадей и пробирались через лес.

Андерс взял пирог. Было вкусно. Еда в Кинлохе была такой же постной и отвратной, как лица храмовников. А мать вроде бы добавляла тмин. Все-таки тот пирог готовил не усмиренный повар.

— Вы говорили про какие-то странности? — кажется, история про их приключения подошла к концу.

Улла кивнула и велела идти мальчику поиграть в другом месте.

— Наслушается сейчас, а потом пойдет неприятности искать, — она покачала головой. — Весь в отца. Тот тоже, как услышал, что недалеко виверн завелся, сразу взял копье и побежал смотреть. Вот и досмотрелся.

Андерс вспомнил, как они с Хоуком раскладывали тухлое мясо на орлейской поляне. Для двух обученных магов, лучницы и воина охота на виверна действительно могла быть просто забавой. Хотя и то Авелин была не в восторге — развлечения, где надо рисковать жизнью ей не нравились. Для крестьянина с копьем же встреча с виверном — верная смерть.

— Мне жаль.

Улла махнула рукой.

— Пять лет уже прошло. Что вспоминать. Меня больше нынешняя ситуация волнует.

— Из-за которой на нас сегодня чуть не набросились там, у колодца? — Андерс хмыкнул.

Улла немного смутилась.

— Ну да. Когда небо разверзлось, тоже всякие странности происходили. Один раз прямо рядом с нами чудища появились, только милостью короля Алистера деревня спаслась — как раз войска мимо проходили.

— Да, Алистер славный малый, — улыбнулся Гаррет.

«И такой же бесполезный», — добавил про себя Андерс. При личной встрече король его мало впечатлил, хотя Амелл в Амарантайне отзывался о нем исключительно хорошо. Но что толку быть хорошим, если только обещаешь улучшить положение магов, но не можешь сделать это даже в собственном королевстве?

— Сейчас тоже чудища появились? — поинтересовался Андерс и прислушался к себе. Зова не доносился, присутствия порождений тьмы он тоже не ощущал. Хотя серый страж из него был крайне посредственный. Настолько, что он, когда услышал ложный зов Корифея, решил, что вернулся Справедливость. Шепот порождений тьмы от своих постоянных сумбурных мыслей он бы вряд ли теперь отличил.

— Пока нет, но у нас пару недель назад овцевод повесился. — Улла плеснула себе еще эля и залпом выпила. — Всякое в жизни бывает, но он вот как раз после Первого Дня свадьбу играть собирался, да и не похоже на него — он всегда такой жизнерадостный был. А после его смерти овцы тоже стали каждый день умирать. И так странно, то выпотрошенные лежат, то как будто задушенные, а теперь вчера одну к столбу прибитую нашли. Последняя осталась. Мужики хотели сами ее прикончить, но страшно как-то.

Андерс с Гарретом переглянулись. Ситуация была похожа на одержимость демоном, очень странным демоном, который сначала решил убить хозяина, а потом принялся за овец. Или, что очевиднее, смерть хозяина и овец вообще не были связаны. Например, кто-то из местных просто сошел с ума. После всего увиденного — Квентина, Орсино, Мередит — Андерса уже ничего не удивляло. Демоны даже казались меньшим из зол. Они хотя бы были предсказуемы.

— И у нас пошли слухи, что, возможно, овцевода нашего заколдовали. Маги же умеют подчинять себе людей. И небо по слухам тоже маг разорвал. — Улла вдруг спохватилась и замахала руками. — Но я так-то против магов ничего не имею. У меня у самой был брат маг. И моя подруга около Крествуда живет и лично видела, как маги проклятие там сняли. Только народу ведь не объяснишь.

— Брат маг? И как же его звали? — потянул Гаррет, прищуриваясь, и Андерс со всей силы наступил ему на ногу.

Улла пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Отец не говорит. А мать…

— Мать? — встрепенулся Андерс.

— Мать умерла при родах. Но хоть ее имя отец не скрывает, — с горечью произнесла Улла. — Я однажды, когда после мора поспокойнее стало, доехала до цитадели в Кинлохе, разузнать про брата. Там только несколько храмовников было, и они сказали, что никого из нашей деревни не встречали. А если был такой маг, то уже точно мертв. Всех во время мора убили.

Андерс промолчал. Наверно, он должен был растрогаться от чудесного воссоединения с семьей и рассказать правду. Однако ему было как-то все равно. Он с трудом вспоминал, как его раньше звали. Для этой семьи он официально умер еще до того, как взорвал церковь. Вроде бы в тот раз он поджег сарай. Да, с возрастом он определенно совершенствовался.

Андерс хмыкнул и неожиданно для себя зевнул.

Улла тут же засуетилась и начала убирать со стола.

— Я вам здесь постелю ладно, больше негде, а на сеновале холодно. Только отцу еду отнесу, а то он простудился и не встает в последнее время.

С этими словами Улла схватила поднос и поднялась по лестнице. Андерс посмотрел ей вслед, а потом — в свое отражение на камнях в посохе. За прошедшие годы он сильно изменился. Может, если он сейчас пойдет за Уллой, то его и не узнают…

Гаррет внимательно смотрел на него. Андерс демонстративно стянул второй сапог и скрестил ноги. Гаррет вздохнул и уселся рядом. Несколько минут они молча смотрели на огонь. Почти как дома. Не хватало только мабари и кота. Но мабари умер год назад, а кот после этого сбежал. Надо будет потом завести новых.

Гаррет помешал угольки в топке и все-таки заговорил:

— Что думаешь про овец?

Андерс пожал плечами.

— Ничего. Мы завтра уже будем далеко отсюда.

Гаррет почесал бороду.

— Они могли бы нам заплатить за помощь, например. Новые сапоги бы купили.

— У меня и так деньги есть.

— Хорошие новые сапоги и мантию.

Андерс фыркнул, но возразить не успел. Вернулась Улла и раздала всем по подушке и одеялу. В которое Андерс тут же завернулся и уснул.

***

Разбудили его голоса у двери. Гаррет еще спал, посапывая и пуская слюни в подушку, и Андерс на секунду задумался, стоит ли и его будить. Но за окном было уже светло, крики становились громче, и все говорило о том, что им пора убираться отсюда. Он потрепал Гаррета за плечо и полез в сумку искать нитки. Если сапог чуть зашить и укрепить магией, до Амарантайна протянет. Ниток в сумке не нашлось, как и его старых сапог. Зато возле скамейки стояли новые. Андерс заколебался. Но потом вспомнил, как одно время воровал еду и сохнувшие на веревках рубахи, и решил, что глупо отказываться от подарка. Тем более их тут все равно носить было некому.

Он успел обуться как раз тогда, когда в комнату ворвались несколько разгневанных мужиков.

— Они наверняка как-то в этом замешаны!

— Они только вчера появились! — возразила Улла, появившаяся вслед за ними.

— Все равно это кого-то из их братии рук дело!

Андерс шепнул Улле на ухо «спасибо», под настороженные взгляды пробрался вдоль стенки, открыл дверь… И тут же закрыл ее обратно. На улице бушевала метель. Даже в новых сапогах, даже с помощью магии им далеко в такую непогодь не уйти.

К тому же Гаррет, окончательно проснувшись, заявил:

— А пойдемте на эту овцу посмотрим.

Андерс никуда идти не хотел. И вообще единственной овцой, которую он был бы не прочь увидеть, была жареная. Но пришлось, пробираясь сквозь снег, плестись в овчарню на краю деревни. Чтобы посмотреть, как овца болтается в петле. Кажется, среди орлейской знати водились ценители подобных нестандартных украшений.

— Это последняя. — Один из мужиков скрестил руки. — Не сама же она повесилась.

— Может, ей стало одиноко, — ляпнул Андерс и тут же прикусил язык. Судя по нахмуренным лицам, местные остроумием не отличались.

— На магию не похоже. — Гаррет задумчиво толкнул тушу и балка с петлей затрещала. — Может, у вашего овцевода…

— Финли.

— Может, у вашего овцевода Финли были, я не знаю, какие-нибудь завистники или конкуренты?

— Это вряд ли. — Улла покачала головой. — У нас сроду никто животных не разводил, так, может, корову для себя или пару свиней. Вся деревня радовалась овцам. Шерсть всегда была. И мясо.

— А соседи?

— Далеко, — ответил вместо местных Андерс. — День пути, если кони хорошие.

У храмовников были плохие. Настолько, что пришлось делать привал посреди поля. Андерс тогда впервые попытался сбежать, но его быстро поймали и сильно выпороли.

Гаррет пожал плечами.

— Значит, это сделал кто-то местный.

— Ну-ка повтори, что сказал! — один из мужиков закатал рукава и вплотную приблизился к Гаррету. Взрыв разума и снежная буря — на то, чтобы расправиться со всеми в овчарне ушло бы секунд десять. Андерс покачал головой: похоже, они в своей поношенной одежде выглядели недостаточно внушительно.

— Это сделал кто-то местный, — спокойно повторил Гаррет, не шелохнувшись. — Если овцу и заколдовали, то сделать петлю и прикрепить ее на балку она копытами никак не могла.

Мужик гневно посмотрел в ответ, сплюнул, но все-таки отошел в сторону. Странно, что не начал доказывать, будто петлю сделал маг силой мысли на расстоянии. Андерс и не такие легенды слышал.

В любом случае из овчарни их выпустили, и даже не пришлось драться.

У дома Улла предложила:

— Оставайтесь еще, куда в такую метель идти.

И тут Андерс согласился без раздумий.

Время шло со скоростью беременного снуффлера. Андерс будто снова попал в карцер, только теперь в теплый и вместе с Гарретом, который то точил кинжал, то смотрел в потолок, то подкидывал в руке мяч, подобранный с пола. Андерс предложил было Улле помощь, в конце концов, они с Гарретом однажды неделю мыли полы и выгребали навоз в конюшне, когда закончились деньги, но она лишь отмахнулась. Тогда Андерс решил просто лежать. В конце концов, когда ему еще придется вдоволь поскучать.

Ближе к вечеру, когда Андерсу уже надоело валяться на лежанке, думать, как было бы здорово поваляться вместе с Гарретом, сидеть и передвигать по столу подсвечник, к ним спустился Олан.

Он застенчиво присел с другой стороны стола и не сводил взгляд с посоха. Пока не решился заговорить:

— А это правда, что вы можете вызывать огонь? И метать молнии? И сотворить снежную бурю, так, чтобы все замело вокруг?

Олан взмахнул руками и чуть не свалился со скамейки.

Андерс пожал плечами.

— Скорее, не могу. Бурями и прочим — это к Гар…, то есть к Хоуку. Я больше на лечебных заклинаниях специализируюсь.

Кажется, в детском списке крутых магов он опустился ближе к последнему месту.

— Лечении… — Олан прикусил губу и шепотом поинтересовался: — А мертвых воскрешать можете?

Андерс мысленно простонал. Даже некроманты были популярнее его. Сейчас мальчишка спросит, умеет ли он создавать магический меч, после чего репутация Андерса неминуемо рухнет на дно.

— Просто Юна говорит, что это Финли воскресил Создатель, чтобы он воссоединился со своей возлюбленной, а я вот думаю, что следы у ее дома с сапогом не сходятся, я взял один из дома Финли. Да и магия нужна, а Финли такое точно не умел. И вы бы магию почувствовали, да?

Олан тараторил так быстро, что у Андерса зашумело в ушах.

— Подожди, какая Юна? Какие следы?  
Олан покраснел.

— Юна — это соседская девчонка. А следы я у дома Ионы видел, ну, невесты Финли, и сравнил с его сапогом. Они не совпадают.

— Так мало ли кто к ней прийти мог? — Андерс развел руками.

Олан замотал головой.

— Нет, у нее отец строгий. И убить может, если кто-то под окнами дочери шататься будет.

Олан вдруг присел поближе и заговорщически прошептал:

 

— К тому же, у овчарни такие же следы. Вот я и подумал, может, правда, магия? Вдруг у оживших покойников размер ноги меняется.

— Все может быть… — медленно проговорил Андерс. «Но вряд ли», — мысленно закончил он. О некромантии он знал немного, но насколько он помнил, воскрешалось именно то, что от трупа осталось. Размер ноги мог поменяться, если все уже разложилось до костей. Можно было спросить Справедливость, как оно ощущалось в теле Кристоффа. Андерс мысленно воззвал к нему, но в голове по-прежнему была тишина. Видимо, со взрывом церкви он переборщил даже с точки зрения Мести. Или Гаррет просто достал Справедливость. Они никогда особо не ладили.

— Что может быть? — в проходе появился Гаррет.

— Все. — Андерс встал и тихо, чтобы Олан не услышал, прошептал на ухо: — Возможно, нам стоит кое-куда сегодня прогуляться.

***

— Как думаешь, среди местных есть настолько сильный маг, чтобы управлять трупом больше двух недель?

Андерс убрал ветку от лица и потер замерзшие ладони. Буран утих, но от этого прятаться в кустах было ничуть не приятнее.

— У Дориана получалось поднимать трупы где-то на час. А он точно не деревенский самоучка. — Гаррет пожал плечами.

— А, тот тевинтерский магистр. — При мысли о жарком Тевинтере Андерсу стало еще холоднее. — Ты случайно к нему в гости не напросился? Или он мог бы замолвить за нас словечко и пристроить на какую-нибудь хорошую работу. Или усыновить, например.

— Скорее, мы его. Он же младше.

— Тоже неплохо. — Андерс шмыгнул носом и вытер его. Маг, моложе него, уже заседал в теплом тевинтерском магистериуме, пока Андерс морозил зад в ферелденской деревне. Что-то в его жизни явно шло не так.

— И вообще я бы предпочел, чтобы это оказался живой парень, с которым девица весело проводила ночи. Веселее, чем мы сейчас, — пробурчал Гаррет.

Андерс кивнул. После встречи с мертвой Лиандрой или тем, что осталось от Лиандры, он сам к некромантии относился крайне прохладно. Да и то, что сотворил Орсино с погибшими магами в Киркволле…

Андерс помотал головой и потер глаза.

— Смотри, кто-то идет! — шепнул Гаррет и переместился поближе.

Андерс прищурился. Света луны было недостаточно, чтобы различить черты лица, но на ожившего мертвеца человек бы не похож. Они обычно передвигались не так бодро. Да и от застарелого трупа должно было сильно вонять.

Человек меж тем примерился, в его руке что-то мелькнуло, а в следующий момент ставни разлетелись в щепки. Человек же быстро запрыгнул в окно.

— Вроде живой, — потянул Гаррет.

— А ставни зачем выбил?

— Романтика, — развел он руками.

Вдруг из дома раздался женский крик, и они, не сговариваясь, кинулись к окну.

Первое, что они увидели, это девушку, которая забилась в угол и сжимала в руках кочергу. Андерс обернулся. Судя по струйке крови на виске, по нападавшему она точно попала. Им оказался один из парней, которые окружили их у колодца. Он точно был живым. Хотя его глаза подозрительно светились.

«Ну только этого не хватало», — мысленно простонал Андерс, направляя посох.

Гаррет опередил его, но парень бросил стол на него и перемахнул через оконную рамку. Следом тут же помчался Гаррет.

— Вы не ранены? — притормозил Андерс у окна и посмотрел на девушку. Она помотала головой, прижимая к груди кочергу.

Он кивнул и бросился в погоню.

Нагнать одержимого получилось только на площади. Андерс создал огненный шар, замахнулся и вдруг увидел у колодца маленькую фигурку.

— Так и знал, что это не Финли!

Олан.

Одержимый… Нет, уже демон отчаяния его тоже заметил.

По спине Андерса пробежал холодок. Он не успеет добежать. Только если усилить заклинание, но тогда может задеть Олана.

В колодце было неглубоко…

— Прыгай!

К счастью, Олан быстро сообразил куда.

Огненный шар и огненная буря настигли демона одновременно. А пару мгновений ветер унес обгорелые тряпки и пепел.

Андерс вздохнул и вытер пот. Хотелось спать, но если бы все проблемы закончились с убийством демона.

Андерс еще раз вздохнул.

— Надо разбудить Уллу. — Он посмотрел на колодец. Олан уже взобрался по лестнице наверх и восхищенно глядел на них.

— А говорили, что не по огненным шарам!

Андерс пожал плечами.

— Увы, иногда приходится. — Он махнул рукой. — Пойдем, надо переодеться. А то действительно придется тебя лечить.

Гаррет присоединился к ним и задрал голову к небу. Ночь перевалила за половину.

— Знаешь, Андерс, а ведь сегодня Первый день.

***

В деревне праздника не было. Улла и несколько приятелей погибшего распоряжались похоронами, остальные боязливо отсиживались по домам. Андерс пил теплый глинтвейн и кутался в одеяло. Не самый худший Первый день в его жизни, что уж там.

Олан бегал между людьми, снующими по дому старосты, и история о борьбе с демоном в его устах приобретала с каждым разом все новые масштабы. Еще чуть-чуть — и они с Гарретом для этого мальчишки станут новыми Героями Ферелдена. Но Андерс не останавливал его. Если бы не Олан, их бы еще ночью обвинили в убийстве. И от этого тоже было не по себе.

Все новые люди приходили и заходили: кто-то поздравить, кто-то — насчет погребения. Приходила и та девушка, Иона вроде бы, и принесла в благодарность пирог. При свете дня стало понятно, что она очень хорошенькая. Достаточно, чтобы из-за любви к ней обзавестись личным демоном, убить ее жениха, его коз, а потом убить и ее, чтобы точно никому не досталась. Андерс отхлебнул глинтвейна. Возможно, если бы магов сделали свободными раньше, этот парень не скрывал бы те крохотные способности, что у него были. Андерс вспомнил ряды высушенных трав в доме убитого. Он мог бы стать целителем, например. Хотя что теперь об этом думать.

Рядом раздались шаркающие шаги и постукивание. Андерс покосился и закашлялся, подавившись. Старик присел рядом и налил себе глинтвейна. Андерс не решался поднять глаза. Взгляд выхватывал то морщинистую худую руку, то клюшку, но белую бороду, но целостного образа не складывалось.

А потом старик вдруг сказал:

— Спасибо, — и Андерс все же обернулся.

На улице они бы не узнали друг друга. Просто дряхлый седой старик с испещренными морщинами и пигментными пятнами лицом и немолодой, потасканный жизнью маг.

— Не за что, — вежливо ответил Андерс. Когда он только-только попал в Кинлох, этот разговор в его представлении выглядел иначе. С руганью и парой смертельных проклятий.

— За Олана, — уточнил старик. — Вечно он попадает в неприятности.

— Он ребенок. Детям такое свойственно. Падать с дерева, теряться в лесу, поджигать что-нибудь.

Старик пошамкал губами, но промолчал. А потом сменил тему.

— Улла говорила, что вы держите путь в Амарантайн. Я скажу ей, чтобы она выдала лошадей.

— Спасибо.

Лошади им были бы очень, кстати. Пора было звать Гаррета и уезжать, но старик все не уходил и только дергал пальцами кончик тулупа. Раньше он за словом в карман не лез и был куда как решительнее.

— Вы знаете, на озере Каленхад когда-то был круг магов…

Андерс усмехнулся краешком рта. Еще бы он не знал.

— Его нет уже больше десяти лет.

— А не знаете… кому-нибудь удалось спастись?

— Вроде бы Ам… Герой Ферелдена с одной чародейкой вывели несколько магов.

«А я сбежал до того, как Ульдред спятил».

Андерс постучал пальцами по столу.

— У вас кто-то был знакомый там?

Старик словно опомнился и помотал головой.

— Нет. Откуда бы?

— И правда что.

Старик оперся на клюшку, встал, и половицы натужно заскрипели.

— Удачной вам дороги.

Андерс кивнул и, дождавшись, пока старик уйдет, тихо рассмеялся.

Глупо как-то все получилось.

Где там болтался Гаррет?

***

Андерс не думал, что будет настолько приятно снова оказаться на дороге. В новых сапогах, на лошади и с мешком пирогов и копченой рыбы за спиной. И никаких стариков, детей и ненужных воспоминаний.

Гаррет чему-то улыбался и время от времени поглядывал на него.

— Ну давай, выкладывай. — Андерс закатил глаза и приготовился слушать длинные рассуждения на тему своей семьи.

— Что сразу «выкладывай», — Гаррет хмыкнул. — Может, я просто хотел порадоваться, что в этот раз был обычный демон отчаяния, а не Корифей. А то семейные встречи у нас как-то плохо кончаются обычно.

Андерс рассмеялся.

— Ну да, ну да. Кстати, как там Карвер?

Гаррет развел руками.

— Помогает Каллену вроде как. По крайней мере, так написал Варрик со слов Кассандры. Боюсь, что цепочка включает еще как минимум Жозефину, Лелиану и Инквизитора, и в итоге выяснится, что Карвер инспектирует бордели в Оствике или вообще принял Кун.

Андерс усмехнулся. Большие и дружные семьи — это явно не их с Гарретом случай.

Он припустил коня.

— Давай уже разберемся с Амеллом и отыщем Изабелу с кораблем. А потом я буду целыми днями лежать на антиванских пляжах, пить вино и ноги моей больше не будет в Ферелдене.

Гаррет расхохотался.

— По-моему, отличный план!

И они поскакали.


End file.
